Bronn's house
Bronn's house of Highgarden is a newly formed Great House of Westeros. It rules over the Reach, a vast, fertile, and heavily-populated region of southwestern Westeros, from their castle-seat of Highgarden as Lords Paramount of the Reach after taking control of the region from House Tyrell, following their extinction as a result of the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor and the Sack of Highgarden. The house was founded by Ser Bronn of the Blackwater and raised to power as fulfillment of a debt owed by Tyrion of House Lannister, the Hand of the King to the first elected king, Brandon I Stark. The sigil of the house is a flaming arrow, symbolizing Bronn's role during the Battle of the Blackwater. The official name and words of the house are unknown. History Background Bronn was a sellsword who first encountered Lord Tyrion Lannister when he was arrested by Catelyn Stark at the Inn at the Crossroads just prior to the War of the Five Kings."Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things" Bronn was among the men who traveled with Catelyn as she brought him to her sister, Lysa Arryn, at the Eyrie in the Vale for trial,"The Wolf and the Lion" and Bronn fought and won in a trial by combat for Tyrion."A Golden Crown" Bronn continued to travel with and work for House Lannister, guarding Tyrion in King's Landing and fighting for him at the Battle of the Yellow Fork and the Battle of the Blackwater."Baelor""Blackwater" As a result for his heroism at the Battle of the Blackwater, Bronn was knighted as Ser Bronn of the Blackwater."Valar Dohaeris" Ser Bronn was wed to Lady Lollys Stokeworth by Cersei Lannister to strip Tyrion of any potential champions in his trial for the Purple Wedding,"Mockingbird" but the arrangement was later broken by Jaime Lannister in order to enlist Bronn's aid. Bronn accompanied Jaime to Dorne in an attempt to rescue Myrcella Baratheon,"The House of Black and White" served Jaime at the Second Siege of Riverrun, and fought at the Battle of the Goldroad."The Spoils of War" Bronn sought a castle and a noble lady as a wife, which Jaime promised him after stripping him of his chance of acquiring the rule of Castle Stokeworth."The Broken Man" After Jaime abandoned his sister, Cersei tasked Ser Bronn with murdering her two brothers for committing treason,"Winterfell" promising to give Bronn Riverrun, but Bronn instead negotiated with the Lannister brothers at Winterfell after the Great War ended since he thought that Daenerys has a good chance of winning, threatening to kill them if they didn't follow up on their debts owed to him. Tyrion promised to make Bronn Lord of Highgarden and lord of the Reach if he spared them and they won the war, to which Bronn agreed."The Last of the Starks" Season 8 Bronn's noble house is formally founded when Bronn is raised as the Lord of Highgarden and Lord Paramount of the Reach, thus fulfilling the promises made to him by the Lannisters."The Iron Throne" Relationships Members *Lord Bronn, knight of the Blackwater, Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Reach, and Master of Coin as part of the small council of Tyrion Lannister under King Bran I the Broken. **His unnamed younger brother, whose status (both vital and noble) is uncertain. Image gallery Jerome Flynn credits.png|Jerome Flynn's (the actor who plays Bronn) name in the opening credits of Season 8. For characters that have sigils, the image next to them is their house sigil. As such, the sigil next to Bronn (a flaming arrow) could represent the sigil of Bronn's house. As in the books, such a sigil would commemorate Bronn's role in the Battle of the Blackwater. Bronn sigil opening credits.png|Close-up of Bronn's sigil from the opening credits. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Bronn has not founded his own house. In fact, Bronn's story in the TV series has taken a major deviation from his story in the books. Bronn is still married to Lollys Stokeworth in the books, and thus is still a member of House Stokeworth. Ironically, due to Cersei's attempts to dispose of him, he has become Lord Stokeworth. House Stokeworth is one of the noble houses of the Crownlands sworn directly to the King of the Andals and the First Men, so Bronn, while elevated to nobility, is far less powerful, certainly not Lord Paramount of the Reach. House Tyrell still rules the Reach, but there are still two forthcoming novels, so it is unknown what their ultimate fate is. In the books, Bronn uses a personal sigil to represent himself, which could become his house sigil if he were to found his own house: a green, flaming chain on a smoking grey field, in commemoration of his role in the Battle of the Blackwater. References de:Bronns Haus fr:Maison de Bronn it:Casa di Bronn ru:Дом Бронна Category:Noble houses Category:Great houses Category:Houses from the Reach